Curtain Call
by OC4life
Summary: New Year, New Adventures, New Drama's and New loves. This is senior year, it's the time to plan for the future, find your own true self, and see who really matters the most. TRYAN slash with ZEKPAY and CHAYLOR.
1. Epilogue

Ok so this is the Epilogue. Hope you guys like it. I do. This is a pretty short chapter, don't worry the rest of mine will be at least double the size.

I plan on updating every 2-3 days. All things going to plan.

Ok enjoy

123456789

_SWISH_

"And the crowed goes wild! As number 14, Troy Bolten, makes another nice shot" called Chad from his place on the grass beside Troy's basketball court.

"Wanna go inside and grab a drink, it's so bloody hot out here" Troy called back to his friend, while lifting the hem of his shirt using to wipe the sweet that was covering his brow.

It was summer, and it was hot. Very hot.

This summer had been fun, Troy and his merry gang of wildcats had all successfully managed to obtain summer jobs as lifeguards. What could be a better way to spend the summer than at the beach, while being paid for it?

Getting jobs this summer had been important, senior year was rapidly approaching which meant it was time to start putting some money away towards College.

This year was going to be awesome; Troy was going to make sure of that. It was the last year he would have some opportunities open to him and he wasn't going to miss any of them.

This year was going to be the best one yet.

123456789

"Ok can we take it from the top again Kelsi, and this time try to stay up with me" Sharpay ordered from her place on the stage. "This year I'm going to show Troy just how much better than Gabriella I am. That way he'll finale see what he's been missing out on all this time"

"What a fool proof plan you have Sharpay" Kelsi replied rolling her eyes as she got ready to play the song once again.

"It is isn't it" Sharpay agreed missing the obvious sarcasm in her voice.

Meanwhile upstairs Ryan stood leaning casually against his bedroom balcony which over looked the beach. From where he stood Ryan could see the lifeguard tower where Troy and the other wildcats had been working over the summer.

This had become his favorite place, standing here allowed him to look out over the beach and the water while soaking in the suns rays which had actually managed to give him a slight tan.

Ok so maybe he stretched the truth a bit; maybe if you replaced the 'beach' with Troy and 'the water' with his body, then maybe you might have a more actual insight into how Ryan had spent his summer.

But honestly, it's not like Ryan was planning on spending his summer this way. In fact he the plan for this summer was to forget about Troy and his unbelievably good looks, the way his hair fell into his eye's, his smile, the way he laughed, talked, walked… you get the gist. This summer he was meant to get over Troy, move on with his life, and meet new and interesting people. Maybe even someone who would return his feelings, his first summer love.

But no, instead he spent his summer perched on his balcony binoculars in one hand; cool glass of lemonade in the other, looking at the well designed Troy Bolten.

Maybe this year would be the year that he would finale move on from Troy, because no matter how much he pined for Troy to return his feelings he wouldn't, he couldn't. Troy was straight… except in Ryan's dreams, in which Troy was anything but.

123456789

The finale two weeks of the summer holidays rushed by, Ryan despite his best efforts continued to watch Troy.

Troy, unaware of his secret admirer continued his duties as a lifeguard, putting away as much money as possible, while still finding time to hang out with his friends, and get in some practice for the most important basketball season yet.

Despite, each of them having different goals and aspirations, both were hoping that this year would lead them towards another person, someone who they could have to their own.

Maybe this year would lead them to each other.

One thing is for sure, and that's this is going to be one of the most interesting years yet.

123456789

Ok so let me know what you guys think, new chapters will be here soon!


	2. A New Day

123456789

The Halls of East high were alive with the buzz of a new day, it was a new term, a new year and it was time for a fresh start.

Starbucks coffee in one hand and school folder in the other, Ryan crossed the threshold of the school, moving his legs as quickly as possible in order to keep up with Sharpay.

"Sharpay, slow down will you, or at least hold your stuff. I can't keep up!" Ryan called to the drama queen.

"Look Ryan, stop complaining, Ms Darbus is always telling us 'the Arts wait for no one' and seeing as I have been the star for the last 17 school productions, not mentioning the times I won at Lava Springs, I am the Queen of the arts and therefore I do not wait for anyone. You follow my logic?" Sharpay told him as the two entered home room.

"What kind of logic is that" Ryan mumbled to himself. Setting his things down on his desk. He loved his sister, for some reason unbeknownst to him, but sometimes he just didn't know how much he could handle.

"Hello children and welcome back from your summer vacation, I trust you all had a wonderful time" Mrs. Darbus began from her place at the front of the classroom. "Your new timetables will be coming around shortly, and don't forget to sign up for the upcoming school musical. Sharpay and Ryan its safe to assume you are both trying out is it not?"

"Of coarse, anything for my adoring fans" Sharpay replied clapping her hands, sending Troy a wink and flirtatious smile.

'Oh God he's here, wait of coarse he's here, he's always here. Except for one day last year when he had a basketball game interstate so the team left on the Friday. He look's so good today; I wonder if he knows that the shirt he's wearing brings out the blue in is eyes. Wait! Oh my God he just looked over, look down, advert gaze. I wonder if he caught me staring.' Ryan's thoughts continued to whirl around in his head.

123456789

Troy yawned into the back of his hand, reclining in his chair allowing himself to become more comfortable.

"Here comes the Drama duo" Chad laughed from beside him. "Sharpay looks as scary as ever with her poodle in toe".

Troy glanced up as the two took their usual seats. While Mrs. Darbus started to welcome everyone back.

'Is he staring at me' Troy wondered as he noticed the gaze he seemed to have attracted from a certain blonde. Troy could only chuckle to himself as he saw Ryan's face as he noticed Troy returning his stare. 'He's so cute when he gets embarrassed'.

Returning his attention to the front of the room, Troy drew patterns over his folder waiting for homeroom to end. His new time table was good. It gave him free periods in the afternoons, and gym in the mornings, while math's, English and history were in the middle of the day.

The Bell rang shortly after, and with that Troy, Chad and Jason headed towards the gym.

The Three got changed quickly into their gym gear, talking about each of their summer.

"So Troy, who's got your eye at the moment? You sure there isn't going to be anything between you and Gabriella? I mean she's looking pretty fine these days" Jason called from across the room.

"No one at the moment really, still on the look out, Ha-ha give me a break it's only the first day back anyway" Troy replied "As for me and Gabby, I can't see much happening there, I think we just work better as friends" Troy continued panting slightly.

"Yea well me and Taylor are finally starting to get somewhere" Chad butted in "I took her out last weekend, things went pretty sweet, hooked up at the end of the night too" Chad continued mighty pleased with himself.

"Ha-ha Well how about you teach us some of your tricks and maybe Troy and I can join you at the table" Jason threw in laughing.

123456789

Food Tray balanced on one hand Ryan crossed the food court, heading towards his usual table. Perching himself beside Sharpay, Ryan began to consume his lunch while many of the students continued to mill around changes tables and talking to their different friends.

From where he was positioned he could see Troy as he talked animatedly among his friends, Gabriella was beside him, laughing at each of his jokes.

Sighing to himself, Ryan continued to consume his food trying to take his attention away from Troy. Why couldn't it be him instead of Gabriella?

After Lunch periods came soon enough, Ryan found himself seated in the middle centre of the class, as his teacher, Mr. Fowler, continued to talk about the thoughts and idea's expressed in William Shakespeare's play, Romeo and Juliet.

Ryan jotted down notes, trying his best to pay attention. This was his last year of school and he didn't want to fail.

"Mr. Bolten, could you at least pretend you are giving me your attention, or would you prefer it if you came back after school to go over the work we are currently going through" Mr. Fowler called out from his place at the front of the room.

Ryan looked around in time to see, Troy look down with a slight blush on his cheeks as he began to take notes and pay attention.

"Good, Now that I have everyone's attention" his eye's stopping on Troy for emphasis "It's time that I gave out your new assignments" Mr. Fowler continued above the groans of his class. "But don't worry its going to be group assignments, which I have randomly selected."

"Ok let's see, first pair Ryan Evans and Troy Bolten"

123456789

There we go Chapter 2. let me know what you guys think!

Btw im looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested please comment me and let me know

More chap's coming soon 


	3. English assignments and new friends

DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School Musical, or anything associated with it regarding rights over the characters etc.

Here's Chapter 3. Enjoy

123456789

"What!" Ryan blurted out, slipping off his chair.

Snickers could be heard from most of the class members as Ryan scrambled back into his seat trying to regain his composure. Blush staining his cheeks, Ryan fiddled with the notes he had taken, shuffling them around putting them in different orders.

'Oh My God! That did not just happen, why do I always have to make an idiot of myself. What is troy going to think…? What is the entire class going to think… how many people have their English assignment partner announced, shriek, and fall out of their chair? My guess is not that many…'

As the snickering began to die down, Ryan took the opportunity to steal a glance at Troy.

Troy unlike the other members of his class, seemed to find Ryan falling off of his seat as more of a concern rather than something to laugh at. Both pairs of eyes briefly met the others, neither focusing on the other for to long.

Returning his attention to the front of the class, Ryan gathered his notes slipping them inside a plastic sleeve in his folder.

"Ok, well for the remaining five minutes of the lesson you may group up into your assigned pairs so that you may organize when the two of you will be able to work on the assignment." Mr. Fowler finished collecting his notes, ordering them back into his tattered briefcase.

The sound of chairs being slid out from under desks and quiet mumbling could be heard as the students moved around the room taking seats next to their new English partners.

Ryan gathered his stuff from his desk, sliding his chair out he made his way to the back of the class room where Troy was currently situated. Troy, noticing Ryan was heading his way gestured to the seat beside him for Ryan to sit in.

Taking Troy up on his offer Ryan set his gear down on the desk, sliding the chair out and taking a seat before finally greeting Troy.

"So... I guess we're English partners" Ryan began trying to break the silence between the two.

"I guess so" Troy returned sending him a friendly smile. "You ok? From your fall just before" Troy clarified, voicing his concern for the young blonde.

"Yea I'm ok, was just completely out of it. Just wasn't expecting to hear my name called out" Ryan explained trying to cover for his odd behavior.

"Yea that Mr. Fowler can really, make you jump when your not expecting it" Troy chuckled trying to help Ryan settle his nerves, while eyeing the 60 year old professor who Ryan claimed to have had startle him.

"So when this week are you free to work on the assignment" Ryan asked taking out his weekly timetable, noting when he had free time during the week. "Man your organized" Troy joked taking in the color coordinated time-table.

While Troy looked over the time-table, Ryan couldn't help but steal glances at a subject Ryan found to be much more interesting… Troy Bolten. It wasn't often that Ryan was up close with his own personal wet-dream star performer.

Try as he might Ryan couldn't help but let his eyes wonder over Troy's body. 'God he's beautiful' Ryan thought as his eye's swept over Troy's face, down his chiseled chest, before returning his attention on the assignment before troy picked up on his unsubtle staring.

"Well it look's like we're both pretty much booked up for the rest of the week, except for this afternoon. Is today ok with you" Troy asked going over the time-table once more. 

"Yea sure, that shouldn't be a problem. We can do it at my house if you like, I have the place to myself this afternoon because Sharpay has an appointment with her personal shopper and both my parents are in Europe for business… that is if you want to, cause I would totally understand if you didn't" Ryan finished blushing slightly, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Ha-ha sounds good, I'll just ring my parents after class and let them know I'm going to yours" Troy chuckled.

"Ok, want me to give you a lift" Ryan asked becoming surer of himself. 'Just breath and act cool, things are going well, you and Troy are talking, conversing, sharing dialogue' Ryan mentally told himself.

"Yea sure, I'll meet you in the school parking lot" Troy finished collecting his things as the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson. "Ok see you then" Ryan smiled giving Troy an awkward wave before leaving the room with a slight blush staining his cheeks.

123456789

Placing his folder on the back seat of his car Ryan eyed the school parking lot searching for the school's basketball champion, who Ryan liked to refer to as the hottest guy who ever lived.

Opening the driver side door, Ryan slide into the cool, comfy interior. The car had been a gift for his 17th birthday. Reclining in his chair slightly, he stole a glance at his watch before returning his attention to the car park as he waited for Troy to show up.

'He'll be here' Ryan assured himself, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel. 'Well he said he would, and Troy's not a liar… I don't think.' Confidence starting to flail, Ryan began tapping the steering wheel faster.

His tapping became so loud he didn't here the gentle knocks on his window, and remained oblivious till a shadow was cast off by the figure.

123456789

'What is he doing' Troy thought as he studied the young man who occupied the front drivers seat of the car.

Tapping on the tinted Glass window, waving his arms up and down Troy finally gained the other boy's attention startling him from his thoughts. The look of surprise that covered Ryan's face was priceless, Troy couldn't help but smile. Ryan always made him smile.

Popping the boot, Ryan greeted Troy helping him put his things into the back of the car.

The two were at Ryan's in no time; the car drive had been relatively quiet. Both occupants starring out the window listening to the radio.

"Wow, how big is your house? Its awesome" Troy commented as the two entered through the front door. "It does the trick" Ryan called out as he entered the kitchen. "You hungry?" Ryan continued while rummaging through the kitchen cupboard.

"No, I'm right" Troy called back setting his gear down on the kitchen table. "Liar, what do you want" Ryan continued "Why don't you come in here and grab something, you don't have to be polite! My parents aren't home, not that they would even care anyway, so what do you want?"

Realizing he was fighting a loosing battle Troy entered the kitchen, only to see Ryan's behind protruding out as his top half was buried in the fridge. Adverting his gaze, Troy looked around the kitchen trying to take his mind off Ryan. He couldn't understand what was going on with him, why couldn't he stop himself from staring at him or smiling when he was near. When he was with Ryan he was happy, he felt free, like he could be himself.

"How does a chocolate milkshake sound, with some left over pizza from last night" Ryan asked removing himself from the fridge, balancing pizza in one hand, milk and chocolate topping in the other.

"Sounds good to me" Troy replied casually leaning against the island in the centre of the kitchen "you want any help?" he offered trying to make himself in some way useful. "No relax, you're my guest. Well maybe you could help me get the get blender down, It's up the top of the pantry here and I just cant seem to reach it" Ryan told him, while extending his hands as far as he could towards the top shelf.

As Ryan did so, his shirt un tucked itself sliding up his body as he attempted to reach higher revealing the lower half of his smooth stomach down to his pants. Shaking his head, trying to void himself of any alien thoughts Troy stepped up behind him reaching above Ryans outstretched finger tips, grabbing the blender from its place at the top of the pantry.

Realizing their close proximity Troy stepped back out of the pantry allowing Ryan to exit behind him, both boys' blushing slightly, Ryan more so than Troy. "Well ah, there's the blender" Troy announced placing it down on the counter top, scratching the back of his head.

"I swear this house was made for tall people, I'm just lucky that you're here" Ryan joked trying to break the almost seeable awkwardness. Reaching into the freezer Ryan removed the ice cream setting it down on the bench, proceeding to add ingredients to the blender.

Preheating the oven, Ryan then placed a few pieces of pizza onto a tray before sliding it into the oven. "I think they taste better cooked like this rather than in the microwave" Ryan commented before placing a lid on the blender.

Hitting the on switch, the blender jolted to life, its contents sweeping around, turning them into a smooth liquid. As it did so Ryan removed two large glasses from another cupboard before stopping the machine, removing the lid and pouring an even amount of it into the two empty glasses before offering one to Troy.

"Thanks" was all Troy managed before taking a sip of the cool beverage. "That tastes so good thanks Ry" Troy thanked him as the two took a seat in the living room, waiting for the pizza to heat up.

"So how did you want to do this assignment" Ryan asked trying to get the ball rolling setting his milkshake down on the coffee table. "Ah I don't really know, whatever way is quickest and easiest, that will get us the best marks."

"Well it sounds like we are in need of the most useful resource in the world" Ryan announced, crossing the room to grab his laptop from the kitchen bench. "And that would be?" Troy asked as he followed Ryan's movements.

"Wikipedia of course" Ryan replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I don't ever do an assignment without it, don't tell me you haven't heard of it" Ryan asked. His question was answered however when he saw the quizzical look Troy was giving him.

"It is a website that contains loads of information about anything and everything you could think of" Ryan continued to explain as he entered the password on his laptop. Waiting for the computer to load, Ryan propped one of his legs under the other running his fingers through his hair.

Seeing that Ryan seemed to be getting comfortable, Troy picked himself up off the couch taking a seat next to him. Sinking into the soft furniture, Troy shuffled the cushions around until he was completely comfortable, although not so much so that he may just doze off.

The two seemed to move in closer towards each other as Ryan brought the site up. "See, all the information we could ever need" Ryan announced skimming a few of the topic headings that would be most appropriate for their assignment. However it was getting harder and harder to concentrate as Troy continued to move in until the two were that close that Ryan could feel Troy's breath as he breathed in and out.

"I might just go and check on that pizza" Ryan announced picking himself up from the comfortable piece of furniture, and heading back in towards the kitchen. "Come on Ryan pull yourself together, he's going to think you're a little odd if you cant stay near him for more than a few seconds before your face goes red, not to mention other related problems". Ryan mumbled to himself as he opened the door to the oven using a t-towel.

"What did you say" Troy called out from his place in the living room. "Ah nothing I was just mumbling to myself" Ryan called back, hoping Troy hadn't picked up any of the conversation that Ryan had just had with himself.

Deciding the pizza had been cooked enough, Ryan removed the pieces from the over turning it off. Placing the pieces onto one large plate Ryan returned to the living room, to find Troy taking down a few notes from the website.

"Helpful isn't it" Ryan told him nodding towards the screen when Troy turned around. "Yea it is, I can't believe I ever did any assignments without it" Troy commented.

"Well it's good that at least one of us is motivated" Ryan commented resuming his previous position on the lounge. "Well it's easy when I have you to keep me well nourished and looked after" Troy joked back, sending a smirk and wink at Ryan who couldn't help but have his cheeks turn red once again. At this rate Ryan's cheeks would permanently be stained this color.

The Two worked on the Assignment for the rest of the afternoon, briefly talking about each of their favorite TV shows, common interests, favorite movies and things they like to do. Before they knew it the assignment was finished, and the afternoon was over.

"I can't believe that you like the O.C, Troy Bolten watches the O.C" Ryan laughed at the basketball champion. "So you watch it as well" Troy defended himself. "Yea, but I don't pretend to be all manly and into sports" Ryan laughed putting on his best deep voice.

"Ok fine I admit defeat" Troy surrendered throwing his hands up in the air.

"So what do you want to do now" Ryan asked recovering from the fit of giggles that had just overcome him. "I don't know, it's your house. What do you normally do around here?" Troy asked tidying up the mess they had made with their notes.

"Well normally around this time I like to hit the gym, but actually I sort of feel like going for a swim" Ryan commented staring out the window into the warm summer night sky. "Sounds good to me, but I didn't bring my swimmers. And I doubt that your boardies would fit me" Troy told him.

As Troy watched Ryan's face fall, an idea stole over him. "Well I guess I could always go in my briefs. I mean its dark anyway and it's not like I have anything to hide. We're both guys" Troy finished making up his mind.

"Ok, cool! I guess I'll just go in my briefs as well. It'll save me from getting changed" Ryan agreed as he led the way towards the pool. 'I can't believe I'm about to see TROY BOLTEN in his underwear' Ryan screamed within his mind.

Walking with a slight bounce in his step Ryan led Troy to the back of the house where the pool was located. "Holy crap it's huge" Troy commented taking in the large pool and spa. "This house would give the ones in the O.C a run for their money" he continued taking in the whole backyard area.

"This house would be mad for a party" Troy commented as he began to remove the layers of his clothing.

Swallowing the lump that seamed to have formed in his throat Ryan followed Troy's lead preparing to jump into the pool. Troy was unclothed in no time, diving into the Luke warm pool. Ryan followed suite, trying to remember to breath and not drool.

The water was soothing, both Troy and Ryan relaxed stretching out on some of the floating pool beds that littered the pool. Before returning the their earlier conversation of

Which where their favorite O.C characters.

Noticing the time that his watch read Troy swore loudly. "Shit! Look at the time I gotta head home. My parents are going to shoot me!" Troy called as he jumped off the float and back in the water before hoisting himself out of the pool.

Ryan couldn't help but stair as a almost naked, dripping wet, Troy Bolten began to towel himself off. It only got worse however when Troy removed his underwear as he changed into his previous attire.

Throat Dry, Ryan attempted to swallow the lump that was in his throat, thanking the lord that Troy was not facing him when he changed because despite knowing that he should look away Ryan doubted that he actually would.

"Troy wait" Ryan Called as the other boy continued to dry his hair. "I'll give you a lift" Ryan continued making his way out of the pool. "You sure you want to do that, I mean I don't want to be a hassle" Troy told him as Ryan toweled himself off.

"It's no hassle, I'll just quickly run upstairs and change while you grab your stuff" Ryan Told him as he raced inside.

Not even a few moments later the two pulled out of the Driveway heading in the direction of Troy's house. "Thanks for this afternoon Ryan, I had a great time. For some reason I just feel really at ease when I'm around you. It's nice" Troy told Ryan suddenly feeling self conscious. 'Wow, wait a seck, why do I feel so insecure about this, I never feel like this when I'm hanging out with Chad not even with Gabriella.

"Well thanks Troy, I had a great time too, who knew you could have so much fun while doing an assignment. We should do it again sometime, that is if you want to" Ryan told him while indicating to pull into Troy's driveway.

"Yea for sure, how about we do something tomorrow night? We could grab something to eat and then go bowling" Troy suggested opening his passenger side door.

"Sounds good to me, we can organize it tomorrow at school" Ryan confirmed waving Troy off as he exited the car and made his way to the front door, turning around briefly to wave back at Ryan.

This would be an afternoon to remember.

123456789

Hey Guys hope you enjoyed it

Please review and keep me posted on what you think.


	4. Hanging out

**Chapter three, sorry it took a bit longer to get out. But it's a long chapter, so hopefully that makes up for it :P**

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own High School musical or the Characters. I do not make any money from this.**_

123456789

Closing the front door quietly, Troy attempted to sneak towards the stairs which lead to his bedroom.

"You can hold it right there, Troy Benjamin Bolton" his mother called from her place in the kitchen. Sighing to himself Troy entered the room to face his tired and slightly annoyed mother.

"Can you please tell me what the time reads on the clock here?" she asked, biting her bottom lip lightly as if weighing up how she was going to deal with the situation. "And then can you explain to me why you were out later than the time you were given to come home" she continued placing his dinner in the microwave.

"Sorry mum, I just lost track of the time. I was working on an assignment for English at Ryan's" Troy explained taking a seat in one of the bar stools that were positioned under the kitchen bench. "And I ended up going for a swim in their pool, I'm sorry I didn't call" he finished giving her his best 'I'm really sorry, how can you stay mad at me look'.

"Ok be that as it may, I still like to get a phone call to let me know what you're up to. I know you're getting older now, I mean it won't be long and you'll be 18. But I'm still your mother, and I still worry so call me from now on ok?" She continued removing his meal from the microwave.

"Now eat up and then get ready for bed, I'll see you in the morning" She told him placing a kiss on his forehead, retreating to her bedroom.

Finishing his dinner, Troy stacked his plate in the dishwasher before heading upstairs, stopping at the bathroom to brush his teeth. Closing and locking his bedroom door, Troy removed his clothing leaving them on the floor to deal with the following day. Sprawling out on his bed, Troy wrapped his body in a tangle of sheets and blankets making himself comfortable.

Letting out a sigh Troy allowed his body to relax, his mind reeling over his day. Today had been good, which was surprising seeing as it was the first day back at school and he had received an English assignment.

'Who would have thought Ryan and I would have had so much in common' Troy thought to himself staring at his bedroom ceiling. 'Hanging out with him was fun; he's smart, witty and unpredictable. I love that about him, I never know what he's thinking, or what's going to happen next. But everything always turns out alright, better than alright, awesome even. Tomorrow night should be fun as well' Troy concluded his thoughts, turning on his side allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

123456789

"Ok mango, strawberries, blueberries, banana, a little bit of pineapple and some frozen yoghurt. Alrighty that should do it" Ryan told himself talking to no one in particular as he made a fruit salad smoothie for breakfast.

"You know what they say Ry, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness" Sharpay told him over the drama and arts section of the newspaper. "Could you blame me for having you as a sister" Ryan mumbled as he hit the switch for the blender.

"What was that?" Sharpay called over the sound of the whizzing machine, giving Ryan a harsh stare. "I was just saying how could I be insane when I have such a caring sister to look out for me" Ryan told her putting on his sweetest voice.

Content with his answer, Sharpay returned to the newspaper, looking out for any new plays that would benefit from having her assistance. Not finding any worthy of her skills Sharpay returned her attention on her twin brother.

"So what did you get up to last night? I thought you would still be up when I got home" Sharpay asked him taking a sip of her morning coffee. "Troy came over and we just worked on our English assignment and then went for a swim in the pool. It got pretty late so I ended up giving him a lift home. I was pretty tired after that" Ryan casually replied not thinking about the impact his words would have on his deranged sister.

"What!" was all Sharpay could manage, spitting out the sip of coffee she had just taken. "Troy Bolton was at our house… he, what, how… when were you planning on telling me this?" Sharpay demanded, giving Ryan a stare that suggested he had killed somebody close to her.

"Ok come on Sharpay settle down, he only came over because we got paired up for an English assignment. Mr. Fowler put us together, and we came here because I new we would have the house to ourselves so we could get the assignment done. Without being interrupted" Ryan finished trying to calm the manic blonde punctuating the last three words.

"Fine but you could have told me, or just sent me a SMS to let me know" She told him, accepting the answer he gave her after a few moments.

"So you could what Sharpay? Come and stare at him through the window, breathing heavy on the glass, while taking photo's" Ryan replied laughing, placing his empty glass in the dishwasher. "Now hurry up or we're going to be late to school" he finished climbing the stairs to his room to grab his school supplies.

It felt good to be one up on Sharpay for once; maybe this would be the year he would be known as Ryan, not Sharpay's poodle.

Climbing into the pink abomination Sharpay called a car, the two pulled out of the driveway making their way to school.

123456789

Walking into homeroom, Troy was instantly welcomed with a smile and wave from Ryan which he returned with a smile and nod, taking his usual seat next to Chad.

"What was that? Are you and the Drama fruit friends now?" Chad questioned shifting his glance from Troy to Ryan who was now in conversation with Kelsi who seemed to be handing him some new songs to work on for the upcoming musical.

"Well I don't know if you would call us friends yet, but it was cool hanging out at his house yesterday, you should check out his place it's awesome" Troy finished. The conversation was cut short as Mrs. Darbus began with her usual greeting to the class.

The bell to signal first period rang soon enough, and with that Troy, Chad and Jason made their way to the gym, changing into their workout gear.

"So any advances between you and Taylor?" Jason asked Chad seating himself on one of the workout bikes. "Not yet, we haven't had that much time to hang out lately, between basketball practice and her scholastic commitments, but we're hanging out this Saturday night" Chad finished speeding up his treadmill so he was doing a medium paced jog.

"So what are we doing tonight, I'm keen for something if you guys are" Jason continued picking up the pace on his bike.

"I'd like to but I've actually got plans tonight" Troy replied in-between sit-ups. "Troy Bolton has plans that I don't know about? What are you up to?" Chad joked, toweling himself off. "Yea I've got to go with my mum to some charity event meeting she's organizing, you can come if you want" Troy finished. 'Why didn't I just say I'm hanging out with Ryan, Chad wouldn't care… would he? It's not like I'm replacing him. Chad is like a brother to me, Ryan's different, I don't know in what way, but I do know its not the same as Chad, or any of the guys really'.

"I think I'll pass; only one of us should have to suffer right?" Chad joked back, as the three of them headed off to the showers.

123456789

'Summer Love' belted out from Ryans left pants pocket as he made his way out of school and towards the immiscible pink convertible. Placing his school supplies down in the back seat, Ryan slid his phone out of his pocket answering the call.

"Hello? Ryan Evens speaking" Ryan answered the phone not recognizing the mobile number. "Are you always that polite when you answer the phone?" a smile danced onto his face as he recognized the voice. "Well if I had of known it was going to be you Mr. Bolton then I would have been completely rude" Ryan played along. "Really? What rude things would you say" Troy asked innocently.

Ryan could almost see the smirk that was on Troy's face as he voiced his last reply. "I guess you'll have to wait and find out next time you call and I recognize your number" Ryan replied dodging the question, blush forming on his cheeks.

"Ha-ha ok well anyway the point of my call is to confirm that we are still on for tonight, we are aren't we?" Troy questioned the blonde as he made his way towards the team practice.

"Yea sure, dinner then bowling right?" Ryan confirmed spotting Sharpay heading his way from the school. "Yea, I think I know a good place to go for dinner. You like pasta?"

"Yea sounds good" Ryan confirmed. "Ok well I'll pick you up at 7, see you then" Troy told him ending the phone call.

"Who was on the phone?" Sharpay questioned fixing her hair in the review mirror. "Just Kelsi making sure that I have all the different songs" Ryan replied casually, buckling his seatbelt.

'Was Troy flirting with me' Ryan wondered as they pulled out of the parking lot. 'He couldn't be… I mean he's straight right… right?'

123456789

Troy fixed his shirt for the 100th time, twisting and turning in the mirror attempting to view himself from different angles. 'It's ok, you look good. Why does it matter anyway? I mean it's only Ryan you're going out with. It's not a date.' Troy told himself, barely settling his nerves. 'What is going on with me?' Troy wondered fixing his hair once again.

'Ok enough of this, I have to go anyway. I'm picking him up in 15 minutes' Troy told himself, picking up his keys and jacket before heading down stairs.

"Where are you off to all dressed up" Mrs. Bolton asked eyeing her sons attire. "No where special, just going bowling. I won't be home too late" He told his mother giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok drive safe, but when the two of you do start dating I want to meet her" His mother told him ignoring the look Troy gave her as he left the house.

123456789

'Ok, just breath, you look good' Ryan told himself, smoothing out the folds in his shirt. 'Settle down, it's not like it will matter anyway, Troy's straight. He isn't going to care if you look your best or not, he only see's you as a friend' Ryan tried convincing himself.

Despite repeatedly telling himself this, he still couldn't help but hope, that maybe there was a slight chance for the two of them to be more than friends. But regardless of his feelings, if he could only have Troy as a friend then that is what they would be. Friends.

Opting to go with out a hat, Ryan ran his fingers through his hair, heading down stairs to watch TV as he waited for Troy to pick him up. It was nearly 5 to 7.

Flicking through a few channels and finding nothing, Ryan turned to the new blockbuster release previews channel, watching a preview for Hairspray. Tapping along to the songs, Ryan heard a knock at the door.

Switching off the TV Ryan fixed his clothes once more, crossing the room to open the door. Clasping the smooth steel handle nerves flew through Ryan as he opened the door revealing a very attractive Troy Bolton.

The second both eye's landed on one another all of Ryan's nerves faded away, leaving him feeling more relaxed and happier than ever before. "Hey Troy" Ryan greeted him locking the front door as he stepped out onto the front landing.

"So Mr. Evan's you ready for a night full of fun, and unknown adventures" Troy asked as the two crossed the lawn towards Troy's Black Jeep Wrangler. "I'm always up for a good time" Ryan replied climbing into the front side passenger seat. "Although I wouldn't call dinner and bowling an unknown adventure"

"Ha-ha fair enough, but with the right kind of attitude you never know where the night might lead you" Troy replied starting up the car engine.

"So what restaurant are you taking me to?" Ryan asked as they pulled out onto the street. "It's a small pasta place, not to far from here. It's nothing fancy but the food is the best, the prices aren't bad and I guess I just like it there" Troy replied as the two turned into one of the main roads which lead towards the beaches.

"Oh and did I mention it has an awesome view" Troy smirked as they pulled up outside the small restaurant which overlooked the entire ocean.

123456789

A bell on the door jingled as the two shuffled through the door, Troy holding the door open as Ryan passed him on the way in. "Table for two" Troy told the waiter holding up two fingers.

"Right this way" The waiter indicated leading them towards a small table for two that was in the far corner of the restaurant. "Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked licking the point of his pen hovering the point above his notepad.

"Ah a coke for me would be great" Troy told him taking a seat at the table. "And for you" The waiter nodded towards Ryan scribbling down Troy's order. "I'll have some sparkling mineral water thanks" Ryan told the waiter fiddling with one of the menu's the waiter had given them. "They shouldn't be a moment" He told them before heading back towards the kitchen to send in their orders.

Ryan took this as an opportunity to look over the restaurant. It was nice, nothing fancy but it had a nice feel about it. The restaurant was small, but not cramped and had an authentic Italian ambience about it. The tables which littered the store were generally round with no more than four or five seats at most.

The color scheme matched that of the Italian flag, with red, green and white being the main colors.

"Not a bad place is it" Troy commented drawing Ryan from his thoughts. "No it's nice, I've never been here before, I didn't even know it was here" Ryan commented his eye's landing on Troy as he spoke.

"Yea I didn't know about it either till Gabby suggested we come here" Troy told him, suddenly feeling uncomfortable about mentioning her name, as if he had just brought up his ex's name while on a date.

"What happened between the two of you?" Ryan asked breaking the silence that had fallen over their conversation. "Well I'm not to sure to be honest, we started out as friends in the musical, which eventually lead to us being more." He paused as if remembering some of their times together before continuing "But the closer we got, the more uncomfortable I became, it just didn't seem right, something was missing. So I ended it, Gabby was really sad at first, I don't think she understood it really, I mean I didn't even understand it. But we worked through it and managed to save our friendship" Troy concluded giving Ryan a comforting smile.

"I ah, haven't told anyone so…" Troy began who was quickly cut off by Ryan "Don't worry I can keep a secret" Ryan told him, a comfortable silence falling over the two. Which was interrupted as the waiter placed their drinks on the table. "Are you two ready to order" He asked pen and notepad at the ready once again.

"Yea, ah I'll have chili spaghetti" Troy told him handing over his menu. "And for you" the waiter continued nodding his head in Ryan's direction. "Ah I'll have the same" Ryan told him handing his menu over also.

"Ok they shouldn't be to long" The waiter told them, giving Ryan a wink. "Did he just wink at you" Troy asked as soon as he was out of earshot. "Ah I think so" Ryan laughed blushing slightly.

Troy couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous as he noticed the waiter making a pass at Ryan. 'Where did that come from' Troy thought making a mental note to make sure the waiter kept his distance.

"Ha-ha don't tell me I have to compete for your attention" Troy joked as he noticed Ryan looking over to where the waiter had disappeared through the doors to the kitchen feeling some what displaced. "Don't worry there is no competition between the two of you" Ryan joked.

Troy laughed with Ryan for a moment allowing his gaze to linger on the blonde, fighting himself mentally, tossing up whether or not to ask Ryan a question. "Ryan, do you mind if I ask you a really personal question, if you don't want to answer it you don't have to but I just wanted to know" Troy asked fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Ah sure, ask away" Ryan replied noticing Troy's sudden nervous behavior. "Well I uh wanted to ask, I wanted to know if you are, well if you are gay." Troy asked focusing on his glass of coke, unwilling to meet Ryan's eye's as he asked the question. 

"Wow umm well" Ryan began feeling slightly hot under the collar. 'When did it get so hot in here' he wondered using his fingers to loosen the collar on his shirt. "You know what don't tell me, it's none of my business. It's not like it will change anything between us anyway" Troy told him regretting asking the question.

"No it's ok, really I don't mind, it's just I wasn't expecting it is all" Ryan told him truthfully. He truly believed Troy when he told him it wouldn't change anything between them, for some reason, unbeknownst to him Ryan trusted Troy, which was a big deal for him seeing as he didn't trust too many people.

"The answer is yes by the way" Ryan told him, their eye's meeting for the first time since Troy had asked the question. "Thanks for trusting me enough to say that Ry, it honestly won't change our friendship at all" Troy told him giving him one of his famous smiles. For some reason this new information seemed to fill Troy's chest with a feeling of hope and comfort.

The feelings were quickly pushed aside however as the waiter placed their meals down on the table in front of them, Troy giving him a furry eye as if daring him to make a move on Ryan while he was there.

Ryan thanked the waiter as he accepted the meal, noticing the look Troy was giving him. A smile couldn't help but cross his lips as he watched Troy's protective instincts kick in as he stared the waiter down. Gruffly thanking him as he placed his meal in front of him.

The rest of the meal was relatively peaceful as Troy hooked into his, managing to get as much of it in his mouth as he did on his face. Ryan couldn't help but laugh as Troy lifted his head up revealing the mess, while Troy knocked Ryan for his first class table manners as he perfectly twisted the noodles onto his fork, in a respectable quantity before placing it in his mouth.

"That was so good!" Ryan told Troy feeling fuller than ever before. "I can see why you recommended the place"

"Yea It's really good isn't it" Troy commented as the waiter placed the bill on the table. Before Ryan couldn't even peek at the cost Troy slid the appropriate amount into the leather bound folder handing it over to the waiter who thanked him before returning to his duties. "Dinner is on me" Troy told him sliding his chair out from under the table.

"No way I can't let you pay" Ryan protested reaching for his wallet. "Don't worry about it seriously, now come on we have a game of bowls to play" Troy told him as the two left the restaurant, Troy holding the door for him once again.

123456789

The Blue Neon Bowling sign illuminated the car park as Troy pulled into one of the free car spots. "You ready to go" Troy asked unbuckling his seatbelt. "The question is Troy, are you ready to loose at bowling? I may not be that good at basketball, but I do have some skills when it comes to bowling" Ryan told him jumping out of the car, making sure his appearance was still ok.

"Ooo sounds like I have some competition" Troy cooed as the two entered the building, stopping at the front counter. "One lane of bowling for two people" Troy told the lady behind the counter, reaching for his back pocket. "No way, I'm paying for this" Ryan cut in placing his credit card down on the counter, sliding it across to the cashier. "You paid for dinner"

The lady couldn't help but laugh as she overlooked the exchange between the two youths in front of her. "You to make a cute couple" She told them, handing Ryan over a pen indicating for him to sign a slip of paper to confirm that it was his card.

A blush covered both their cheeks almost as instantly as the words had left her lips. "Ah we're just friends" Troy confirmed placing his hands in his pockets. "Sure you are" She continued giving the two of them a wink, before indicating which lane they were on while handing over their shoes.

Taking the shoes and his credit card Ryan followed Troy over to the lane, trying to get the ladies words out of his head. 'I can't believe she thought Troy and I are a couple! How crazy is that! I mean seriously how would she get that idea' Ryan thought as his eyes trailed over the fine specimen he was following. 'Ok so maybe I stare a little, but it's not like Troy stares at me the same way' Ryan told himself removing his original shoes, replacing them with the classic red and white bowling shoes.

"Ok here we go!" Troy told him putting both their names into the scoring computer.

It was a close game of bowls but Troy managed to come away as the victor. "I win!" Troy cried jumping up and down waving his arms around. "Way to be a graceful winner" Ryan mocked as Troy watched the tally on the screen add up confirming his victory.

"Besides I wouldn't call 1 pin much of a victory, however you did win so I'll give you credit for that" Ryan continued. "I'm only playing with you, that was a great game though" Troy told him as he changed his shoes back to his original pair.

"Hey do you want to return these shoes while I go to the bathroom" Troy asked. "Yea sure" Ryan told him collecting Troy's bowling shoes, heading over towards the front counter.

Troy grabbed his phone and wallet sliding them into his pockets, making his way towards the bathroom pausing as he passed 'The claw' gaming machine. Placing a quarter into the coin slot the machine came to life indicating troy had 2 tries.

Using the joystick Troy maneuvered the claw aiming it at one of the sealed capsules in the glass cabinet. Hitting the 'grab' button the claw spiraled down clasp the space beside the desired egg. Retracting back over the prize slot releasing its empty contents before returning to its place awaiting Troy to move it once more, Troy maneuvered the claw again, this time making sure that it was above the desired capsule before hitting the 'grab' button, however as once the claw spiraled down it clasped the capsule releasing it over the prize slot.

Taking the capsule Troy opened it revealing a glow in the dark plastic necklace. Pocketing the item Troy continued his way to the bathroom, taking care of his business before meeting up with Ryan once more by the front counter.

With that the two sauntered out towards the car park climbing into Troy's jeep once again, pulling out of the car park in the direction of Ryan's home.

The car ride was relatively silent, the two just enjoying the others company.

Indicating, Troy pulled into Ryan's driveway signaling that the night was over. "Thanks for tonight Troy I had a great time" Ryan thanked him unbuckling his seatbelt. "No problem, uh Ryan I've been meaning to tell you, Gabriella is having a party tomorrow night if you want to come. She asked me to invite you earlier today" Troy told him as the blonde exited the car.

"Yea sure sounds good" Ryan smiled, waving Troy off as he pulled out of the driveway.

'Tonight was the best night of my life' Ryan thought to himself slowly pacing towards his front door.

123456789

Hmmm so how will the party go? You'll have to stay tuned for the next chapter ha-ha

_**Shout outs:**_

**Pureangel86 – I'm not British I'm actually Australian :P **

**Hsmlover111 – thanks for letting me know and the support :P **

**XXAliceXX – Thank you for the support, I already have a beta but thank you!!! Your constant support has been awesome.**

**Master Aneliath**** – thank you for the support, always love your reviews**

**And thank you to everyone else who has reviewed mean allot )**


	5. Sole searching

123456789

Sprawling out on his bed, Troy relaxed his body letting out a deep sigh. Tonight had been fun, allot of fun. 'Ryan just continues to surprise me, just when I think I have him worked out he does a complete 180' Troy thought his mind shifting through memories of his night.

'He was so cute when he was bowling, the way he bowls the ball, his hand doing a little flick at the end as he strikes his pose' Troy chuckled as the images flowed through his mind, shuffling between Ryan smiling to striking his bowling pose as he watched the ball collide with the pins.

Catching his thoughts from wondering further over the said blonde, Troy questioned the relationship he and Ryan were forming. They were already closer than he cared to emit, he had shared with Ryan the fall out he and Gabriella had shared. Not even Chad knew as much as Ryan.

It was a bit daunting to see how much he trusted Ryan seeing as the two of them had only really been friends for the last few days. Troy could tell Ryan felt the same way, as he had placed his own trust in Troy telling him about his own sexual preference. Ryan's answer did not come as a shock to him but it did arouse some feelings within in him, regardless of whether or not Troy cared to accept them.

This had been confusing, never before had Troy looked at another guy and thought 'Wow he's so hot' or 'I wonder if he looks as good with no clothes on'. Sure he had had the off hand peek at the other guys on his team in the showers but that was more of an am I the same as everyone else. Which he was, a little bit bigger even.

But his interest in guys had never stretched any further than this, certainly not as far as actually looking at one as more than a friend. Tonight Troy had done just that. Tonight Troy had caught himself a number of times becoming jealous when Ryan received attention from the waiter, blushed as the lady had told them they made a cute couple and had even wanted to make a move when he dropped him home.

Troy was not stupid, he could see where his feelings were leading to, the question was, are they a phase or is Troy Bolton East High's golden boy gay. Were the feelings developing between him and Ryan more than just a side effect of being a hormonal teenager?

What ever these feelings were, Troy was not going to shy away from them. Living a lie would have to be harder than facing them, not matter what that meant. He knew he could he could trust his friends, they had accepted Ryan hadn't they? Well on the most part at least. Chad was the only one who really concerned Troy, but they had been friends for to long to let something like this come between them. That's if the feelings were even there.

123456789

Changing into his pajama's Ryan flopped onto his bed removing the large amount of decorative pillows.

"Hey Ryan I was wondering when you would be home" Sharpay called from her place in the doorway. "So what's been going on in your world lately, we haven't had a chance to talk much so spill your news" she continued joining him on the bed, propping herself up against the headboard.

"Before we begin this chat session however, I must inform you that I brought supplies" Sharpay told him sitting a family sized bar of Cadbury hazelnut chocolate and some original flavored Doritos on the bedspread. "Now we may begin" she told him while breaking off a few squares of chocolate popping one into her mouth.

"Well not much has been happening really" Ryan told her letting out a sigh. Slightly agitated Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Clearly you have something to talk about, so stop with the sighing and tell me"

"Ok well, you know how Troy and I have been hanging out lately; well I'm starting to worry that I won't be able to control my feelings for him, the thing is Troy has always been someone that I have liked but nothing was ever a possibility between us. Not that there is now. But the thing is, now I know what it's like to be near Troy, what its like to spend time with him" Taking a deep breath Ryan continued "The thing is I no longer have to imagine what it like to hang out with Troy, now I know, and I love it. I love every second, I feel so good when I'm around him. He's like a drug, and I want more even though I know that nothing more is possible, and I'm starting to worry"

Taking a breath, Ryan munched on a number of Doritos as Sharpay took in his previous words. "On a lighter note, I love the original flavor".

"Well they happen to be my favorite boy chat food" Sharpay told him, giving him the most comforting smile she could manage. "Look, at this point you and Troy are just starting a friendship. You know that is what he wants from you, so just don't expect anymore. If it starts getting hard for you distance yourself, and if you struggle to do that tell me and I'll make sure you keep your distance" Sharpay told him.

"Yea maybe that will work" Ryan told her smiling as he gave her a side hug. "So have you seen him shirtless?" she joked smashing a pillow into Ryan's chest. "Have I seen him shirtless? Pfft I've seen him naked!" Ryan retorted smacking his sister square in the face with one of the soft pillows.

"We've sat here how long and you haven't mentioned that!" Sharpay told him eye's widening.

"Ha-ha I like to keep the whole conversation interesting" Ryan laughed as the two twins settled down once more on the mattress.

"Anyway, he invited me to Gabriella's party tomorrow night, which should be fun" Ryan told her laying down flat on his stomach. "What am I going to wear…"

"Well have no fear, because Sharpay your personal shopping assistant is here!" Sharpay told him striking her best super hero pose propping her self up on her knees arms flailing about. "Making you look fabulous is what I do best, tomorrow morning we hit… Penny lane Plaza!"

123456789

Strolling into the posh plaza both twins removed their sun glasses from covering their eyes to the top of their head simultaneously. Sharpay took control instantly leading Ryan into one of the larger clothing stores.

"Mr and Miss Evans how can I assist you" Greeted the clerk, bustling along from his place behind the counter. "It's always a pleasure to have you in our store"

"Save your flatteries, although I do like to here them, today we are on a tight schedule. For once we are not here for me, today we are here for Ryan, and you, with my help, and my parent's credit card, are going to make him… Fabulous!" Sharpay told him eyeing the different manikins and their attires.

"Now, show me that this is the store where we will be spending obscene amounts of money on a new outfit" Sharpay demanding placing her credit card down on the front counter.

"Of coarse right this way" The clerk told them leading them towards the back of the store where the change rooms were located. "Hmm judging by Ryan's complexion, height, weight and personality I believe these colors would be most appropriate" The clerk told the twins flicking through his color charts.

"Uh where will you be wearing this outfit?" The clerk continued while taking Ryan's exact measurements. "It's for a party, nothing fancy, but there is someone there that he would like to impress" Sharpay told the clerk taking a seat watching as the clerk continued to dote on Ryan.

"Uh, there is no one I want to impress. Not that they would be" Ryan told the two of them playing with the hem of his shirt while the clerk continued to race around grabbing different articles of clothing.

"Nonsense the second she or he see's you in this outfit they will have no control over their desire for you" The clerk reassured him. "Now this should be perfect" he continued leading Ryan towards a change room. "See for yourself" He told him closing the curtain around him.

Sighing Ryan removed his original clothes allowing them to pool at his feet as he pulled on the new articles. He had to emit they did look good on him, really good.

The shirt was tight fitting button up which was black with a lighter grey/silver pattern running through it and the pants were jeans a grayish emerald green in color, tight enough to see what was underneath but loose enough to leave a little bit to the imagination. While his shoes matched the shirt.

Twisting and turning in the mirror a few times, Ryan removed the curtain to show Sharpay the outfit. Sharpay said nothing at first eyeing the outfit from top to bottom before allowing a smile to grace her lips. "I like it, how much?" She asked the clerk who seemed to be proud of himself for a job well done. "$945" The clerk told her taking his place back behind the counter.

"What a steal" Sharpay told him, walking up to the counter to pay for the outfit. Taking this as an opportunity Ryan returned to the change room returning to his original attire.

123456789

With his new outfit nicely packaged the two twins made their way out towards the car. "Thanks for today Shar, I had fun" Ryan told her laying the outfit in the boot. "No problem, what are sisters for" She told him fixing her make up in the review mirror before pulling out of the car park.

123456789

**A/N:**

**Ok Well this wasn't the planned chapter I was originally going to lead straight into the party, but I thought it was important to let you guys see a bit more of a relationship between Sharpay and Ryan. As well as where they are in regards to their feelings.**

**It will probably be 4 days till I can post the party… because I have my HSC exams... So gay but they are important. But it will be very much worth it ******

**THANKYOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS MEANS A LOT!!!!**

**Please review and let me know if you like it.**


	6. ParTay!

Chapter 6

Par-tay!

A/N: Party time, this chapter aims to be a little funny (although, I don't do humor all to well so we shall see) and progress is made between Troy and Ryan. Hope you guy's enjoy! Please R&R.

Sorry this chapter took so long as well, I actually wrote it and the program froze, so I had to write it again… but anyway it is here now :)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the Characters, or make any money out of this. This story does not reflect the sexuality of the actors, and is just my imagination.

123456789

Dressed to impress, Ryan followed Sharpay as the two headed up the stairs towards Gabriella's. Briskly knocking on the door Sharpay took a step back awaiting the door to spring forward.

Gabriella opened the door after a moment, greeting them as she welcomed the two inside.

"Wow! Ryan you look amazing!" Gabriella complemented taking in his entire outfit. While Sharpay gave her a mock condescending look, striking her favorite pose trying to receive a comment herself.

Eyes peeling away from Ryan, Gabriella noticed the deranged blond's flamboyant movements as she tried to steal her attention. "Ah you look really good as well Sharpay" Gabriella continued nervously gesturing for the two to follow her.

"Thanks" Sharpay replied curtly flipping her hair into place, marching on into the house following the sound people chattering and music.

"Sorry about her" Ryan mumbled following a cheerful Gabriella to the party.

The party set-up was nothing fancy, but it looked like the night was going to be a lot of fun. The party seemed to be taking place in what usually would have been Gabriella's lounge room, flowing out onto an outdoor patio which overlooked the pool and spa. The furniture in the room had been pushed up against the walls creating more space for the teens to move around.

A cd player had been set up inside to one corner of the room providing a dance floor, belting out 'Ladies Choice' from the hit movie Hairspray.

All of the wildcats were there along with the scholastic team and drama club.

Smiling Ryan grabbed a drink, mingling with a number of his friends from school. 'I wonder where Troy is' Ryan wondered feigning interest in Kelsi's new ideas for the winter musical.

123456789

Both Chad and Troy froze at the sound of high heels clicking on the tiles at a brisk pace. Diving behind a number of small shrubs the two wildcats peered out using their hands to remove the leaves obstructing their view. Just in time to see Sharpay greet, the poor unsuspecting people inside.

"Uh what are you two doing?" Zeke asked raising an eyebrow, eyeing his fellow team mates who were currently flat on their stomachs in one of the flower beds. "You two feeling ok?" he continued to ask questioning their mental health.

"Sharpay's here!" Chad hissed keeping his voice as low as possible so that Zeke could only just here him. While Troy only nodded from his place on the ground beside him.

"What! Sharpay's here… how do I look? Is my breath ok" Zeke panicked fixing his appearance tugging at his clothing so that it sat properly, giving the two a questioning look as he awaited their response.

"Ah you look good?" Chad told him, wondering what his friend saw in the mountain lion. Chompay!. Sighing at his friend's answer Zeke marched back into the house greeting Sharpay with a nervous 'hi', all of his confidence seemed to be in hiding along with Chad and Troy in the outside shrubbery.

Dusting himself off Troy stood up from his hiding place stepping back onto the patio earning a questioning look from Chad who seemed to be struggling to leave his safe haven. "What are you doing?" he hissed using the same tone that he had on Zeke.

"I'm going to go inside with everyone; we can't hide in the shrubs forever" Troy told his friend, checking himself over for any missed bits of dirt or leaves on his attire. 'Besides if Sharpay is here than that means Ryan is as well' he thought more privately walking towards the house.

'What do they think they are doing, they're walking straight into a trap… they'll come back, I'll just wait here where it's safe' Chad told himself staking out behind the shrubbery, watching the party inside unfold.

123456789

Ryan took another sip of his drink, distancing himself from the rest of the group. He had never really felt that comfortable in big groups, probably due to the fact he had never really been part of one. Generally it was only Sharpay and himself, and on rare occasions when Kelsi could not run fast enough away from Sharpay she joined them as well.

Ryan couldn't help but laugh, as he watched the exchange between Sharpay and Zeke. Watching as he greeted her awkwardly, searching for something interesting to say to start a conversation. His attention then turned to Sharpay who seemed to be wondering what the dark skinned teen was doing, standing there with his mouth agape.

Blushing, Zeke excused himself heading over in the direction where Ryan was, obviously in search of a drink. "Hey" he greeted him opening up the cupboard doors in search of a glass.

"Laguna Beach" was Ryan's reply taking another sip of his drink. "What?" Zeke questioned raising an eyebrow at Ryan's comment. "Talk to her about Laguna Beach, she loves that show" Ryan explained offering Zeke the coke.

"Thanks" Zeke told him genuinely meaning it, "Don't you feel a little awkward helping me try and ask your sister out" Zeke asked screwing the lid back onto the bottle. "No not really, it would if you just wanted to get with her, but I can see you really like her" Ryan concluded studying the other members of the party.

"Well thanks, I'll give it another shot then I guess, by the way if there is anyway I can help you out don't be to afraid to ask" Zeke told him, downing the rest of his coke in one fluid movement. "Thanks" Ryan told him, watching the dark skinned teen head in for round two.

Before Zeke began the second exchange however, Ryan's attention was drawn from the pair as Troy walked into the room. Troy's eyes seemed to light up as they spotted Ryan casually leaning against the kitchen bench top. Making his way over, Ryan's heart rate picked up. Ryan could swear Troy would be able to hear it.

"Glad you could make it" Troy commented sending the boy a wink, grabbing one of the plastic cups beside him filling it with some fizzy drink. (A/N: Soda for all the American readers .) "You look ah… you know I think the operative word is gulp" Troy commented blushing suddenly, turning away from Ryan placing the bottle of drink in the fridge.

Ryan's heart rate was now through the roof. 'I swear if it gets any faster it might just explode' Ryan thought. 'Talking to Troy Bolton should come with a health warning…'

"Th-thanks" Was all Ryan could manage, incapable of doing anything but blush and smile. 'Oh my god! Control yourself he's going to know you have a crush on him, he knows your gay so when you stand there with eyes that would make that Yugi Character on Yu-Gi-Oh look completely in proportion and you stammer all your words he is going to know something is up' Ryan chastised himself mentally, regaining a limited amount of composure before Troy turned around.

"So how do you like the party so far" Troy asked joining Ryan in casually leaning on the kitchen table top watching the party before them unfold. "It's alright; I was just giving Zeke some pointers on how to talk to my sister" Ryan told him noticing the two were now in deep conversation.

"Ha-ha did you give him a mouth guard and helmet?" Troy jested laughing as Ryan hit his arm playfully. "Hey no need to be violent" He continued laughing at Ryan's mock hurt expression.

"Um Troy, why is there leaves and twigs in your hair" Ryan questioned reaching out to brush the offenders off Troy's head. "Uh long story" Troy covered secretly, stealing a glance out the window to where a mop of dark brown hair could be seen protruding from the bushes.

"Ok…" Ryan commented giving Troy a weary look. "Hey Guy's" Taylor greeted making her way over to the pair. "Have you guys seen Chad?" she continued eyeing the kitchen cupboards as if half expecting him to jump out yelling surprise. "Uh last time I saw him he was outside, you may want to start there" Troy informed her forcing himself not to look outside the window.

"Ok, well if you see him let him know I'm looking for him" She continued stepping out onto the patio.

"So what did you get up to today?" the brunet questioned leading Ryan out into another room where a pool table was setup. "Well today, Sharpay and I went shopping for a bit, and then I watched a few re-runs of The O.C. What about you?" Ryan asked, placing his drink on a wooden coaster, sinking back down into the large black leather lounge, propping his leg under himself as he sat.

"Not a lot, played some basketball, where was my invite?" Troy joked grabbing the triangle placing the multicolored balls inside it. "I didn't think Penny Lane Plaza was your kind of scene" Ryan retorted watching Troy's movements as he aligned the balls up perfectly.

"Depends on what you're shopping for and how long it takes you to make up your mind" Troy told the blonde grabbing a pool cue, gesturing for Ryan to join him. "Clothes" Ryan replied accepting the cue, watching Troy's rear end as he got ready to take his shot. Ryan fiddled with the collar to his shirt lightly, gulping at the sight of Troy. Man is it hot in here.

"Hey guys mind if we join you?" Taylor asked from her place in the doorway her arm securely wrapped around Chad's, who seemed to be untangling bits of twigs and leaves from his hair. "Yea sure that's fine with me, Ryan?" Troy questioned glancing at the blonde awaiting his confirmation. "Yea sure I'll do whatever you want Troy" Ryan replied mentally kicking himself for his choice in words. "Anything aye?" Troy questioned his eyebrows quirking at the response.

"So I guess we'll play teams, Chad and I verse you two" Taylor continued cutting through the other two's conversation. Finally loosening her grip on the boy's arm. "What! Why do I have to go with the girl?" Chad wined "No offence" he quickly added seeing the gamma rays of anger shooting from her eyes.

"None taken" Taylor told him through gritted teeth. "Well then how about I go with Ryan, that way the two _manly _jocks can go together" She suggested, particularly articulating the word manly, mocking Chad for his earlier statement.

"Sounds good to me, however lets raise the stakes, the losers have to fulfill one request made by the winners. We'll do it in pairs, Troy and Ryan, Me and you" Chad told the group gesturing between Taylor and himself. 'Ha-ha what a fool proof plan! Taylor is so going to be mine!' Chad mentally patted himself on his back for his ingenious idea.

He and Taylor had been on a date before, however the night had not gone exactly how Chad had intended it. The original plan was to take Taylor for a drive to the Birds Eye lookout where they would enjoy a picnic that he had packed earlier while looking out over the view of the city. Well, that was the intention.

However, Chad and saving money had parted ways since before his 5th birthday when he discovered all the cool things stores have to offer, not that he was big on shopping, but like all kids of his age, Pokemon cards were all that mattered. So when it came to saving for a car, well Chad did try, and in fact he did buy a car, just not the one that he had imagined… it moved which was a bonus, the paint job well, you could tell what color it was meant to be, the real problem however was a musky smell that seemed to fill the car, no matter how often it was cleaned it would not seam to leave, or even fade.

So, the date started well, Chad was charming, dressed to impress, had the usual flowers and candy. Taylor was impressed to say the least. It was once they left her house however that the complications began to arise.

FLASH BACK:

"Oh my god! What is that smell?" Taylor questioned, using one hand to block her nose and the other to wind down the window her eyes watering. "I don't know, it came free with the car" Chad tried to joke, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Try breathing through your mouth" He suggested, shutting up immediately at the look she gave him. "Just drive, the sooner we're there, the sooner I'll have fresh air" Taylor instructed sticking her head out the window slightly as he drove. Not the start to the date he was hoping for, but hey it can only get better from here right? Wrong…

The two made it to the Lookout, not soon enough for Taylor's liking who jumped out of the car immediately sucking in as much fresh air as she could, giving the car a harsh stare. "Ok, you hungry?" Chad asked removing the picnic hamper from the boot of the car, climbing onto the hood taking a seat. Taylor eyed the car warily for a moment, as if daring it to try something before joining Chad.

"So what do we have?" Taylor asked her mood slightly bettering itself as she looked out over the city and the boy next to her. "Well we have different kinds of sandwiches because I wasn't sure what you liked, chocolate milk for refreshment, and strawberries coated in milk chocolate for desert." Chad told her impressed with his hamper of goodies.

"Sounds good to me" she told him taking a bite of one of the sandwiches as Chad poured the two of them a drink. "Doesn't look like the stars are out tonight" She commented looking up at the sky watching as a few droplets of water began to fall around them. "You're kidding…" Chad groaned as the droplets began to grow, falling faster as time passed. "Do you want to continue the picnic in my car?" Chad suggested hopefully, looking for a way to prolong their date.

The look he received for the comment however told him all he needed to know, hoping off the hood of the car Chad placed the hamper back into the boot. While Taylor slid to the side if the hood attempting hop off. Her plan to land gracefully on the grass however did not work in her favor which instead had her toppling forward, head over heels into a patch of dirty grass which was currently a pool of mud. Pulling herself up out of the mud Taylor stalked back to the car, her hair, makeup and clothes now ruined.

Chad yelped slightly at the sight of her as she entered the car, half because of her appearance and half because of the murderous look on her face. Taylor was really trying not to take any of it out on Chad, he really was trying his best, opting to blame the car instead.

The stench this time was worse however, the heavy rain outside prevented her from opening the window, trapping her with the full force of the stench. Chad fiddled with the knobs, turning the car heater on, which seemed to be broken because instead of heat, cold air spat through the vents, causing an already, wet tired and angry Taylor to now freeze as well.

Shivering slightly, Taylor cradled herself with one arm, using the other to hold her nose. Pulling into her drive way, Chad said goodbye, which Taylor briefly acknowledged, jumping out of the car, marching up to her house closing the door behind her swiftly.

END OF FLASHBACK

Chad was determined to try again, and this time they would have their date in a restaurant, he would borrow his parent's car, and check the weather forecast for any upcoming storms or possible natural disasters. This game of pool was going to allow him the opportunity to get that second date.

"So you any good at pool?" Taylor questioned Ryan as he made his way over to her. "I'm not bad" he replied taking the cue from her walking around to where the white ball had previously been lined up. "Do you guy's mind if I break?" Ryan questioned raising an eyebrow at the two larger boys.

"Go for it" Chad told the blonde casually leaning against the wall watching as Ryan lined up his shot. Troy couldn't help but let his eyes wonder to the boys perfect behind which was protruding out perfectly as he aligned his cue tip with the white ball. 'I really need to get a handle on these feelings' he told himself swallowing a large gulp of his drink.

Biting his tongue with his teeth lightly Ryan took his shot sending the white ball speeding along the table colliding with the mass of colored balls at the other end sending three 'big's' into the back corner pockets. "How did you do that" Chad yelped following the blonds movements as he stepped around the table sinking two more balls before missing a third. 'I should have teamed up with him… he's too good' Chad thought suddenly not so confident in his plan. 'I wonder what Taylor's request for me would be… especially after how well our first date went' Chad wondered a number of uncomfortable scenarios entering his mind.

"I've been playing pool since I was little, we have an awesome snooker table at my house" The blonde told the others handing over the cue to a grinning Taylor, who looked as though she had just won the lottery.

"Practice makes perfect" She chimed gesturing for one of the jocks to take a shot. Troy stepped up to the table in order to take his first shot focusing on lining up the white ball with a yellow ball that was perfectly aligned with the top right hand pocket, tapping the ball slightly the white ball glided over the table knocking the yellow ball into the desired pocket.

Maneuvering around the table, Troy lined the ball up with another. However this time Ryan was in his view proving to be a more then adequate distraction as he watched Troy's movements intently. Lining the cue up once again, Troy took his shot this time however the cue tip hit the edge of the white ball sending it into the left centre pocket.

"Two shots for me" Taylor informed the group merrily, marching up to the head of the table placing the white ball in her desired location. "Now this game is all about getting the right angle" Taylor informed the group, pulling out a protractor from her pocket working out her desired angles. "Physics is also required to work out the inertia" She continued informing the group who couldn't help but stare as the girl began jotting down different formula's on her notepad.

"Ok" she concluded placing the equipment in her jacket pocket, lining the cue up with the white ball knocking all the remaining 'big' balls into the pockets consecutively in numerical order before knocking the black ball in last. Smiling to herself, she gave Ryan high-five placing the pool cue back in its place on the wall. Noticing the look of shock, horror and amazement on both of the jocks faces.

Regaining his composure first Troy shook hands with his two opponents, congratulating them on a good game, recommending they enter the nearest pool tournament. The pair could only giggle at this watching as Chad manually shut is jaw. 'So much for my fool proof plan..' he sighed face falling slightly as he excited the room waving the other off as he left.

"I wonder what's up with him, he doesn't seem to take loosing to well does he?" Taylor commented exciting the room following the upset jock.

Troy could only chuckle at the pair's behavior walking over to the door way, instead of exciting however; he closed the door locking it. Turning around to face a slightly confused Ryan. It was time to find out what his feelings were for the blonde, phase or his new self.

"So what's your request of me?"

1234567890

Taylor Spotted a mass of curly hair outside beside the pool, briskly walking outside a nice cool breeze greeted her. Pushing her hair out of her eyes she slowly walked up to where the boy was sitting on the retaining wall, taking a seat beside him.

"What's up?" She asked, noticing his sad demeanor. Sighing, Chad mumbled out an unhelpful "nothing" refusing to meet the others eyes. Chuckling at his response Taylor placed an arm on his shoulder "Hmm I can see that, I normally sit outside and sulk at parties as well" She told him seeing a small smile form on his lips, it was working.

"So why are you upset? Is it because you lost at pool?" She enquired trying to pry the information out of him. "Yes and no" he told her giving her no real direction to head in, seeing the look she gave him he decided to elaborate a little further. "I was sort of hoping to win more for the stakes than anything else" He told her his smile fading softly.

"Why is that?" She continued with her investigation. "Well to be honest, I wanted to win so that I could request that you would go out with me for a second date, a date where not everything has to go wrong" he told her giving a weak smile blushing a little at his own forwardness.

"What makes you think I would have said no if you had just asked me?" She questioned laughing at the other boy's nervousness; he was really cute and sweet when he was like this.

Hearing those words, Chad's head snapped up immediately. Seeing his shocked expression Taylor continued "I know that everything that went wrong on our date was not your fault or intention Chad, I'm not mad or upset with you" She told him placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"So does this mean that you would like to go out with me next Saturday maybe?" Chad asked, his smile larger then one would have thought possible. "On one condition, I according to the stakes of our game get one request from you. And I like to date guys who are good kissers, so my request is that you kiss me and if you are good then I would be more than happy to go on a date with you" she told him smiling.

"Ah ok" he told her slightly nervous inching closer towards her, licking his lips softly as their faces moved inches apart.

Taylor moved the finale distance, lightly pressing her lips against Chad's. Chad responded immediately sliding his tongue along her lips asking for entrance which she gave him almost immediately moaning into the kiss as his tongue entered her mouth, not too much tongue just enough however to make Taylor squirm as the two wrestled for dominance.

Breaking apart slowly the two caught their breath, they're foreheads still pressed lightly together. "Pick me up at eight?" Taylor enquired before Chad pushed his lips against her's once more.

123456789

Swallowing the enormous lump in his throat, Ryan licked his lips as Troy stared at him from across the room awaiting his response. Ryan nervously tugged on the hem of his shirt forcing himself to keep eye contact.

"Ah I'm not to sure, I haven't really thought about it" Ryan stammered feeling his cheeks begin to glow. "Really? There's nothing that you can think of that I could do for you?" Troy enquired raising an eyebrow. "Nothing you ask could harm our friendship", he informed the blonde licking his bottom lip lightly.

"Well ah, I can think of a few things" Ryan stammered forcing himself to meet Troy's stare; it was so intense, like he could see through Ryan and all the naughty thoughts that were filling his head.

"Try me" was all Troy's response as he moved closer to the blonde. "O-ok umm how about a kiss?" the blonde suggested finally breaking eye contact, looking anywhere but Troy. 'Oh my god this is not happening. Troy's just playing with me, and now he knows I like him! He's going to hate me!!!' Ryan mentally kicked himself focusing on his shoes.

It was while focusing on his shoes that he noticed another pair, Troy's shoes. They were now in front of him. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ryan felt a hand move under his chin forcing him to stare into the blue depths of Troy's eyes. Breathing deeply Ryan held the eye contact watching as Troy inched closer his lips almost touching Ryan's, each of their breaths mingling with the other, both taking in the others scent.

"Always be careful about what you wish for because you just might get it" Troy breathed out. "I think I can live with the consequences" Ryan whispered back as their lips moved together. Massaging one another, causing the both to moan loudly allowing tongue to enter each others mouth, Troy pushing his into Ryan's first.

Tasting, exploring all he had to offer, never before had Troy felt like this while kissing someone, never before had he been so desperate to learn every inch of the other person's mouth, to know them inside and out. Troy then allowed Ryan entrance to his own mouth, his tongue moving in slowly, as if cautious, just like Ryan personality.

Troy was shocked by his own advances, initiating the kiss, this definitely did not seem like a phase, no, this had to be more.

Ryan moaned into Troy's mouth as he cherished the savory flavor seeking more out, pulling back the two took heavy breaths staring into each others eyes. Ryan's hands were shaking slightly at the intensity of the kiss, clutching at Troy's waste. As the brunet wrapped his hands around the other, pulling him closer if it was even possible just staring into the blonde's eyes, daring him to try and move.

"Where does this leave us?" The blonde asked, running his tongue along his lower lip. "To be honest I'm not entirely sure, but I know that I definitely want more" The brunet chuckled moving in to press his lips against the other once more.

123456789

"Where is Ryan?" Sharpay demanded rather than asked, fixing her hair in the reflection cast by one of the windows. Not receiving a definitive response Sharpay turned from her reflection searching the room before her.

Stalking through the house, Sharpay searched everywhere for her matching accessory. Her brother, she corrected herself, heels clicking on the floor boards. "Oh my god! She's on the move" cried a terrified voice from outside that she recognized as Chad's. 'What is that boy so afraid of?' the blonde wondered tramping towards the pool room.

Twisting the brass door handle, Sharpay tried to open the door realizing that it was locked. "Excuse me open the door!" She demanded rapping her knuckles on the door slightly making sure not to leave any marks.

A quiet mumbling was all that could be heard from inside, as the door sprung forward revealing a blushing Ryan and a casual Troy Bolton. "There you are! Finally!" she announced walking fully into the room eyeing the two occupants skeptically. "Just playing a game of pool?" She enquired sending Ryan a more then obvious wink watching her brother squirm in embarrassment.

"Well I'm sorry to cut it short but we have to go" Sharpay informed the pair linking arms with her twin leading him towards the door. "Uh Sharpay, I'll meet you out the front, I just need to grab my wallet and phone" he told his sister removing her arm from his body walking back into the room.

"Ok toodles" She replied stalking back out the door, sending the rest of the party members a fake smile only acknowledging a few people before grabbing her handbag, climbing into her pink convertible.

123456789

"So" Ryan began turning around walking slowly up to the other boy. "Where were we?" he smiled planting a soft peck on the taller boy's lips. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He questioned smiling at the other. "Definitely, I'll call you tomorrow morning" the brunet told him. "Cause I definitely want to see more of you Mr. Evans" Troy smirked watching as the other boy walked out the door.

'What am I getting myself into? Whatever it is, I don't think I could walk away if I tried.' Troy wondered letting out a sigh.

Moving out of the room, Troy joined the party once more, his mind rolling over what had happened tonight. "I can't believe it; we're going out this Saturday! And this kiss, oh my god the kiss!" Chad told him, nearly jumping out of his skin with excitement. "The kiss sounds amazing, was amazing" Troy replied in a dazed voice, not really taking in what his friend was telling him.

Placing two of his fingers on his lips softly, Troy excused himself cutting Chad off in mid-sentence.

Tonight was definitely unforgettable.

123456789

A/N: Woot! Another chapter down hope you guy's enjoyed it. I really like it! Favorite chapter so far 

Next Chapter should be fun as well

**Shout Outs:**

**Tertiary Genesis: Thanks for the encouragment, haha i dont know how i went in the creative writting was actually really hard to work in**** with my pre-planned story. **

**Cesca: Thanks for the encouagement also, The HSC is actually, The Higher School certificate. Its the Australian main group of exams that test you on all ur subjects. haha they're not much fun... the sooner they are over the quicker i'll update :)**

**Tragicluv: I hope this fulfilled ur request!  
**


	7. Relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own High School musical, characters etc. This story also does not reflect the sexuality of the Actors used in the movie.

A/N: Hey guys, here is the new chapter I hope u like it! It's not as fun as the previous chapter. It is more a of development between Troy and Ryan.

**WARNING:**_THIS CHAPTER CONTIANS SEXUAL SITUATIONS. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE OR UNDERAGE PLEASE DO NOT READ_

New Relationships part 1

123456789

"Wake me up before you go-go, don't leave me hanging on like a yoyo" Ryan Belted out, while attempting the art of making pancakes. The pan was hot and the mixture was ready.

"Sharpay, do you want some pancakes" Ryan called from his place in the kitchen.

"Eww carbs, sorry Ry but I don't think so." Sharpay shot back, giving him a look.

"Ok, more for me then" Ryan called back, continuing to hum his song and prepare his breakfast. Regardless of whether or not Sharpay wanted any pancakes it was always a safer option to ask.

Saturday night at the party had been awesome. Scratch that, Troy had been awesome. The way they had kissed was unparallel to any of the kisses he had shared with _anyone else_. They made his lips tingle, and butterflies go berserk in his stomach.

Never before had Ryan been this happy, a smile had graced his lips from the moment he woke up. He even walked with a slight bounce in his step.

He had _never_ been this Happy!

123456789

"Troy Hunny wake up, it's time to get ready for school" Mrs. Bolton's called from Troy's bedroom door.

"Mmhmm… I'm up" came Troy's muffled reply from under a large mass of blankets. A smile danced across his lips as memories of last Saturday night surfaced in his mind. That was going to be a night to remember.

Sliding out from under the covers Troy headed into the bathroom, took care of his business and proceeded to jump into the shower. Slipping his boxes off he flicked them into the dirty hamper while twisting and turning the shower handles until steam billowed fogging the room.

Sliding into the cascading water, Troy jumped around a bit allowing his body to adjust to the hot spray. The hot tingling sensation soon changing into a soothing heat.

Grabbing the shampoo, Troy squirted it into the palm of his hand lathering it through his hair. Water mixed with the suds began to drift down his body, moving down his broad shoulders and muscled chest before being swept off his body by the water.

Turning off the shower, Troy continued to get ready. Toweling himself off he stepped back into his bedroom, searching his draws for something to wear. Pulling on one of his favorite faded red t-shirts and dark grey jeans, Troy ruffled his hair looking himself over in a mirror.

'I wonder what Ryan's going to wear today, he always looks so good. He has something new to wear everyday and they always show off the best parts of him… which is pretty much every single piece.'

'I can't believe we kissed! Speaking of which, I guess its time we went on our own official first date… what should we do? I guess I should start by asking him'

Mind wandering, Troy continued to get ready for the day ahead.

Today was going to be awesome!

123456789

Not even two minutes upon entering the School, Chad was at Troy's side as they made their way towards homeroom. A number of the students greeting them as they passed by.

"Hey man, you up for two on two basketball session this sarvo?" Troy asked.

"Sure thing, just name the time and place" Chad returned.

The Bell rang just as the pair made it into the classroom; Troy noticed Ryan was seated in his usual seat, and previous to his walking in had been in a deep conversation with Sharpay.

Upon seeing Troy enter the room, Ryan's face lit up giving Troy a goofy grin. Troy just chuckled back sending him a smile and a wink before taking his usual seat.

'He looks so good!' Troy thought, swallowing the lump that seemed to have formed in his throat.

Not even Ms. Darbus's rambling for the next 15 minutes was going to ruin today.

123456789

The bell to first period rang soon enough, and with that, Troy, Chad and Jason made their way to the gym. Changing into their usual work out attire, the trio each took their place at the various workout machines.

Chad was first to break the silence, intent on telling the two about his night with Taylor. Jason didn't know yet, and Troy, well he did but he seemed a little distracted last time Chad mentioned it.

"So anyway, Taylor and I are going out this Saturday" Chad announced trying to act casual about the whole thing, which had him looking somewhat psychotic as he tried to keep his face casual.

"Haha, woot! Good luck dude, you got to hook up last time so who knows where this one will lead" Jason joked wriggling his eyebrows suggestively at his curly haired friend.

Blushing Chad scratched the back of his head, recalling what he had told the pair about his previous date with Taylor. So maybe he had stretched the truth a little bit when he had told them his first date had went well, ok a lot, but they didn't need to know everything now did they?

Troy was happy with this conversation; Chad continued to talk about his and Taylor's blossoming relationship, which allowed him to let his mind wonder over the object of his own affections. A lazy smile covering his face, Troy recalled the night once more, it was all he seemed to do lately.

The two had not talked yet, and today was now Monday. Not through a lack of trying however. Troy had called the blonde a number of times only to find out that Ryan had a new number…

The day apart however had helped Troy allot, the time had given him the opportunity to reflect on the growing relationship between Ryan and himself. Troy was now surer of his feelings, the only thing that scared him was his friends and families reactions, would they still accept him? Most of his friends he was sure would, his parents however worried him, his father to be more exact.

But Troy new that he couldn't hide his feelings, he wasn't the kind of person who could, if there was ever a poster boy for a person who wears their emotions on their sleeve it was him. Coming out wasn't the issue for Troy, the issue was that, was what he had with Ryan worth coming out for? Was their growing relationship strong enough to deal with the pressures of coming out in high school?

Continuing to peddle on the bike, Troys thoughts wondered, feigning interest in Chad's story nodding and agreeing where Troy thought it was necessary.

123456789

The Bell that signaled lunch couldn't ring soon enough, Ryan griped the edge of his desk as he watched the minute hand on the clock slowly edging towards the 12 signaling the end of the lesson.

Sighing Ryan looked down at his notebook over a number of different notes he had managed to scribble down while attempting to decipher the teachers scrawl from the whiteboard. 'George Willington? That's not right' Ryan thought crossing out the last name squinting back at the white board. 'Oh I give up, you would think one of the credentials needed in becoming a teacher would be spelling right? Apparently not… got to love the educational system'

The Bell echoed in the room, startling the teacher out of their thoughts, who seemed to be enjoying the topic a whole lot more than the group of students who were present. Sliding the chair out from under his desk, Ryan collected his belongings stepping out of the classroom and into the crowded hallway.

Students continued to mill around, placing and swapping books over in their lockers, before heading towards the cafeteria to eat their lunch. Banners with large multicolored letters, sporting the school colors seemed to be posted all over the school drawing students to support the upcoming basketball season. 'Troy must have to start getting heavily back into his training' Ryan mused as he made his way to his locker, looking at the various posters.

Ryan reached his locker quickly, placing his books inside. Slamming the pale blue metal door closed. Ryan swung round only to come face to face with none other than Troy Bolton. "Hi" was all he could manage as a blush covered his features.

Ryan had never been shy, he was generally very assertive, you had to be with a sister like Sharpay. However Troy seemed to sap that from him.

"You know I tried calling you like a hundred times yesterday, only to realize you have a new cell phone number" Troy stated chuckling at how cute the blonde looked when he blushed. "And you know what; I actually think it was a good thing. It gave me a lot of time to assess what's going on between us, and I realized something" Troy continued.

"And what's that?" Ryan asked apprehensively hoping to god Troy wasn't going to end the relationship before it had even begun.

"I realized that we need to go out on our first official date" Troy informed the blonde moving in closer. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ryan pushed the brunet back softly making sure he was at a reasonable distance. He was sure Troy would not want the two to be caught.

"Scared of being caught?" the Brunet questioned as if reading his thoughts, looking around the deserted hallway. "Maybe a little aren't you?" the blonde questioned.

"Yea maybe, but I don't see anyone else around" Troy continued placing a chaste kiss on Ryan's lips. "I've wanted to do that all day" he informed the blonde placing his hand on the small of his back gesturing for him to walk in the same direction.

"So is that a yes or a no on the date tonight?" Troy enquired as the two walked down the row of lockers into an adjoining hallway. "Sure, where did you want to go? We could always have dinner at mine. I have the house to myself" Ryan told the brunet smiling up at him.

"Sounds good to me, what time?"

"8?"

"I'll see you then" Troy finished placing a soft kiss on his cheek before sprinting off for basketball practice.

123456789

Articles of clothing continued to sail through the air landing on the bed, as the blonde rummaged through his larger than life walk-in wardrobe.

Ryan let out a deep sigh in an attempt to find some desperately needed relief. 'What am I going to wear?'

Groaning Ryan pulled out a number of different clothe hangers inspecting the garments. 'How can I own this many clothes and have nothing to wear?' Ryan asked himself, he really was more like Sharpay than he cared to emit.

'Speak of the devil' he mused, hearing a soft knock from his doorway. "What are you doing? You sound like an animal that needs to be put out of its misery" She informed him inspecting her fake nails.

"Sharpay, I really can't deal with your comments at the moment… I'm having a friend over for dinner tonight and I want to look nice for them" Ryan explained pacing the length of his room.

"Right, well would you like to stop pacing for a moment, your making me nervous" she told the blonde eyeing him skeptically. "Anyway I'm sure they'll like you no matter what you look like, you really are amazing, well in comparison to the average person" She informed him flipping her blonde hair about.

The smile her comment brought to his face was soon squashed by the fact that he was still over his head in a wardrobe malfunction.

"However, having the right style does help speed up the process. If anyone would know that it's me" she exclaimed making her way fully into his room. Eyeing the large abundance of clothing that littered his bedroom floor "Rosy is going to love you" she commented loud enough so that he could here it.

Tapping her fingers on the wooden shelving Sharpay paced back and forth within the wardrobe, running her other hand along the assorted fabrics.

"Here we are!" Sharpay exclaimed clutching a plain baby blue dress shirt that was form fitting along with some dark grey jeans which hugged his behind perfectly.

"I think you may have just solved my wardrobe issues" Ryan joked, approving of the outfit she had selected. "So where are you off to anyway?" Ryan continued picking up a few different articles of clothing that had been rejected.

"I'm going over to Zeke's if you must know, we're having a Laguna Beach marathon" She smiled, genuinely happy.

"Well have fun, I'm going to finish getting ready" Ryan smiled ushering her out of his bedroom so he could continue. "Have fun with Troy" She sang on her way out smiling at the shock on her brothers features.

'How did she know it was Troy?'

123456789

A jingle erupted throughout the house alerting Ryan to the fact that someone was at the door, giving his outfit a once over, he ran down the stairs, pausing to calm his nerves, before pulling the door open revealing a very handsome looking Troy Bolton.

"Hey, come in" Ryan greeted, gesturing for the brunet to come inside. Closing the door behind him Ryan turned around to find Troy's lips on his own. Shock wearing off, Ryan melted into the kiss allowing Troy to explore his mouth. The kiss starting innocent, however, it eventuated quickly, swiftly becoming more desperate and hungry.

Breaking apart due to a need for oxygen, Ryan gave Troy a goofy smile unable to form any words. "Hi to you too" the blonde joked pulling back from the embrace, "So what do you want to do?" Ryan asked trying to act as casual as possible.

"Well I'm not too hungry yet, so do you want to do something first?" the taller boy asked, looking around Ryan's home.

The home was indeed beautiful; it was architecturally designed, with large open rooms which seemed to flow from one to another. The color scheme was limited, not varying too much, adding to its simplistic yet elegant persona.

The furniture was tasteful, comfortable and inviting. The house screamed money, however managed to remain humble. It was not sterile like most of the homes that were associated with such expense.

The roof was glass in a lot of area's adding to the ambience, allowing streams of light to be emitted from the moon and stars above to fill the room.

"This is a tad romantic" Troy commented, nodding towards the sky which could be scene above the pair.

"I have a really good view from my balcony upstairs that looks over the ocean. It's really nice at night; do you want to check it out?" Ryan asked leading troy towards the base of the stairs which lead to the second floor.

Opening the door to his room, Ryan lead Troy inside kicking a few articles of clothing that had been left out from earlier under his bed. "What happened in here?" Troy enquired eyeing the various articles of clothing that littered the room.

"You think it takes no effort looking this good?" Ryan shot back, placing his hands on his hips at Troy's statement.

"You look really cute, when you pout like that" Troy informed him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "Did I mention you look great?" Troy continued maneuvering the blonde so that the two could remain lip-locked while still inching closer towards the balcony.

"No you hadn't, but I do appreciate you saying it" Ryan whispered back in-between kisses.

Pulling back from Troy, Ryan slid open the door to his balcony stepping out into the crisp night air, leaning casually against the cool wooden railing. Stainless steal wiring ran along below the top down to the base allowing Ryan to prop his foot on the bottom railing.

Troy moved behind the smaller figure, resting his head on the blondes shoulder taking in his unique scent, god he was beautiful.

The view really was amazing; the moon seemed to be resting just above the ocean reflecting its pure white light onto the waves as they crashed into the shore running up the beach.

"Hey you can see the guard tower where I worked over the summer from here" Troy commented squinting over to where he could see the outline of the tower standing still on the beach. "Really I had no idea you worked there" Ryan replied kicking his pair of binoculars over the edge of the balcony.

"What was that?" Troy asked looking over the edge to see what Ryan had kicked. "It was nothing, just look at the view" Ryan instructed distractedly, looking over the scenery once more.

A soft breeze which brought with it the smell of the ocean bustled around the pair, as they continued to look on at the scene before them.

A few minutes passed before the pair retreated back into Ryan's bedroom, closing the balcony door behind them. Troy took the opportunity to explore the blonde's bedroom.

Examining a number of different photographs which had Ryan and a number of his assorted friends and family smiling back at him, Troy couldn't help but smile noticing a few of Ryan in costume with Sharpay. The pair could only be 10 at most.

"Oh god, don't look at that its embarrassing!" Ryan whined grabbing the picture frame out of the larger boys hands placing it back in its original place using his body as a blockade against Troy seeing any more photo's then necessary.

"Fine… for now" Troy relented, moving backwards sitting down on the edge of Ryan's bed. Sighing with relief Ryan let his shield down once more stepping away from the photos.

'I must remember to dispose of those photos at my next opportunity' Ryan mused walking over to join Troy on his bed.

Walking over, Ryan tilted his head down capturing Troy's lips. It was the first time Ryan had made the first move, not that Troy was disheartened by this in anyway. Troy slid backwards as the kiss continued allowing Ryan to be pulled down with him. Using his larger body, and athletic strength, Troy flipped the pair so he was now on top.

Enjoying the taste of Ryan as the two continued to explore one another. Troy continued down his jaw line towards his neck where he continued to nip and suck, leaving a bright red hickey on the blondes' neck which would no doubt cause an interrogation lead by none other than Sharpay.

Ryan let out a soft moan as Troy continued down his body, touching and exploring all the smaller boy had to offer. Reaching for the hem of Ryan's shirt, Troy looked up into his face as if seeking approval which Ryan immediately gave him before removing the piece of clothing, discarding it on the floor below.

With the offending shirt out of the way, Troy continued to explore Ryan fully, allowing his tongue to trace patterns over Ryan's skin, grinding his pelvis into the blondes. Moaning Troy moved back up the blonde pushing his lips against his once more, although this time he was somewhat more nervous than before.

"I've never done this before" Troy whispered gesturing between the two of them. "Its ok, I haven't got that much experience either. I've never been past third base" Ryan informed the brunet placing a gentle kiss on Troy's lips.

"I have, but not with a guy" Troy replied sheepishly running his fingers along Ryan's chest. "Ryan is it, is it ok if I… Well you know if I" Troy tried to elaborate before gesturing that he would like to suck Ryan.

Nerves seemed to take over. Ryan licked his lips slightly, biting his bottom lip as if weighing up his options. Nodding his head slowly Ryan pushed his lips against Troy's once more tasting all he had to offer before Troy pulled back moving down Ryan's body once more.

Leaving another trail of kisses down Ryan's neck and chest, Troy stopped at his nipples, taking one into his mouth using his fingers to play with the other nub. Ryan arched his back, letting out a soft whimper. All rational thoughts were gone; all that was left was Troy, and what he was doing to his body.

Removing his mouth from one nub he moved to the other, giving it the same amount of attention. This time instead of playing with the other however, his hands slid down Ryan's body. One was fiddling with the top of his pants and buckles, while the other stroked Ryan through his pants.

Ryan was moaning loudly now. Placing his hands on the tops of Troy's shoulders he subconsciously pushed him down. Chuckling at his eagerness, Troy did as Ryan asked fully unbuckling his pants pulling them down till they were fully off. Discarding them to the side, Troy took this as an opportunity to look over the fine body beneath him.

Ryan couldn't help but blush and feel somewhat self-conscious as Troy allowed his eye's to soak in every part of him except what was hidden behind his black boxer briefs.

"You are beautiful you know that, why are you acting so self-conscious, you have nothing to hide. You're perfect" Troy told him honestly, not once breaking eye contact.

The comment only made Ryan blush more, moving his head back down. Troy was suddenly filled with nerves. He was really going to do this. Licking his lips lightly, he dug his thumbs into the waste band of Ryan's boxers before pulling them down.

Ryan junior sprung forward immediately, standing to attention before Troy. Swallowing his nerves Troy gripped the base, hovering his face just above the head. Ryan wasn't watching his hands were by his sides, clutching at the sheets.

Starting out with a simple lick, the taste was better than he expected. Gaining more courage Troy moved his head forward taking Ryan into his mouth. Swishing his tongue around the head, Troy bobbed his head up and down. This wasn't as hard as he thought, 'I just hope Ryan likes it' even thinking such as comment was ridiculous as Ryan moaned loudly, subconsciously thrusting his lips forward. Luckily Troy had one of his hands on Ryan's lower stomach making sure he wouldn't thrust to far forward causing Troy to choke.

Troy continued his ministrations, humming as he did so using his free hand to fondle Ryan's balls. Removing his hands from the sheets, Ryan placed them on the back of Troy's head, running his fingers through his hair.

"T-troy I'm going to…" was all Ryan managed as he exploded into Troy's mouth panting and withering on the bed, having the most intense orgasm of his life.

Caught a little off guard Troy choked a little, but managed to recover quickly swallowing all Ryan had to offer. Moving back up his body Troy kissed Ryan once again truly, madly, deeply appreciating all of Ryan's self.

Coming back down, from the high incurred by his orgasm. Ryan kissed down Troy's body intent on returning the favor, unlike Troy, Ryan wasn't new to this. Pulling Troy's shirt up and over his head Ryan allowed his eyes to trace over the fine athletic body before him tracing patterns over his skin with his fingers.

Fingers dancing over his skin, Ryan immediately popped open the button on Troy's jeans. Pulling them along with his boxers down and off his legs, it was now time for Troy junior to make his appearance. Springing forward as Ryan removed his pants, Troy grabbed his member giving it a few strokes. He was at least 2 inches longer than Ryan making him 8 inches.

Ryan immediately took him into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. This was not as hard for Ryan as it was Troy. Ryan had pictured this happening thousands of times, so doing the actual act was as if all his dreams had come true.

Picking up the pace, Troy started to pant and moan gripping onto the sheets below him. Troy knew he wasn't going to last long at the current pace, and so did Ryan as he began to suck harder, moving faster than before.

It was all over in a few seconds as Troy came, withering and moaning as Ryan had done moments before.

"That was incredible!"

123456789

The two remained in the bed for a number of hours just holding one another. Troy's fingers ghosting over Ryan's skin as he stroked his chest.

"You hungry?" Ryan asked breaking the comfortable silence that seemed to have surrounded the pair. "Yea a little actually" Troy replied hoping off the bed pulling on his jeans.

"Ok well let's make something to eat" Ryan confirmed pulling on some boxes before leading Troy out of his bedroom, downstairs and into the kitchen. "I feel like pancakes what about you?" Ryan asked pulling out the caster sugar, milk, flour and 2 eggs. Ok so maybe he didn't feel like pancakes seeing as he made them for breakfast, however they were one of the few things he had actually learned to cook.

"Sounds good to me" Troy agreed, finally realizing how hungry he really was. Troy leant against the bench watching as Ryan bustled about the kitchen, fetching various utensils from their specific home.

Placing a stainless steel bowl on the bench top, Ryan began sifting the flour. Pausing, he then added the eggs, milk and sugar to the bowl stirring the contents together with the help of an electric mixer.

With the ingredients whisked together, Ryan grabbed out a frying pan, placing a table spoon of butter in the centre allowing it to melt. Turning off the mixer the blonde poured a set amount into the pan allowing it to cook.

10 minutes later, the kitchen a mess, and munching on pancakes, the pair found themselves sitting cross legged on the kitchen bench swapping embarrassing stories.

"How did you manage that?" Ryan asked in-between fits of laughter as Troy explained his unplanned and unintentional stroll into the female locker room.

"Wasn't watching where I was going I guess. All I could here was screaming, the next thing I knew Mrs. Woodcliff was dragging me out. I'm just lucky dad was there or I don't know what would have happened, that women strikes fear into my very sole" Troy finished cringing at the memory.

"Going to the gym itself is scary enough, let alone that women being present" Ryan sympathized, wiping the tears from his eyes from his earlier laughing fit.

"Troy can I ask you something?" Ryan asked suddenly becoming a lot more serious.

'Yea sure, what's up?"

"Why me?"

"Huh?" Troy grunted not really understanding what Ryan was on about.

"Why do you like me? I mean you could have anyone you wanted, so why me?" Ryan asked, covering most of himself once again becoming self-conscious.

"Because, to me you are perfect. You are what I want, who I want. It's the little things that make you who you are. I love your smile, all 6 of them: one when you are excited, one when you are content, one for your friends and family, one for when you see something funny, one when you see or hear a joke and one when you look at me. It's those little reasons, and everything else about you that makes me like you" Troy told him the whole while staring into the blue eyes which were complimented by stained red cheeks.

"Troy, I… Thank you. You have no idea how much you mean to me" Ryan told him pressing his lips against Troy who pulled back swiftly. "We can do that in a second" Troy chuckled seeing the dejected look on Ryan's face.

"I have something to give you first"

Hearing those words made Ryan perk up once more.

"What is it? Where?"

"Here" Troy told him reaching into his jeans pocket pulling out a medium sized yellow capsule. Opening the capsule Troy revealed the contents handing it over to Ryan.

"Is this… a glow in the dark necklace?" Ryan asked eyeing it skeptically, before looking back at Troy to check if he was serious.

"I won it from a machine when we went bowling" he tried to explain, seeing that he was getting nowhere he decided to elaborate. "That necklace does two things, it glows in the dark yes, but it also makes you my boyfriend, if you want to be?"

"Yes!" Ryan beamed, pulling Troy into another crushing kiss.

123456789

A/N: Another chapter down!! Sorry it took so long, I actually wrote this twice but I never liked how it read. I semi like this chapter, its a little raunchy lol very important to the development though. Next Chapter brings the Drama!

Anyway Please R&R makes me feel special and shows me you appreciate the time taken for me to write the story.

**Shout outs:**

**Spectator101**: ha-ha glad you liked it, it was fun writing it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Born-to-be-a-shocker: **Hope you enjoyed this chap just as much. Thanks for the support!

**Pureangel86**: haha bit of both actually, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Cesca: **Thanks for the support, hope you enjoyed this chapter aswell!

**Tertiary-Genisis: **YES! Finally updated! Promise the next chap will be much quicker! How did your SC go? Hope you enjoyed the chapter and it was worth the wait

**Tragicluv**: I liked it that line lol it just came to me as I was writing. And I was like I must use that! Anyway hope u enjoyed the chapter!


	8. icecream anyone?

A/N: Ok ha-ha sorry about the whole 'Win a date with tad Hamilton' incident in my last Chap :P I actually didn't do it on purpose, it just sort of came out of me and then when I received reviews I was like right that's where it was from ha-ha. I do intend to change it however because I don't want to have my story tied to that movie… anyway as for Albuquerque being on the coast…. I like the coast, I live on the coast, I have lots of ideas which involve the coast. So from now on in my story… they live on the coast.

K that is all Enjoy!

Chapter 8

The calm before the Storm

Hand in hand the pair made their way down the pier in their casual summer attire. Well as casual as Ryan ever was which meant designer t-shirt, board shorts and Versace sunglasses. While Troy wore a casual red no name tee and board shorts.

Summer although drawing to a close was not relenting in the heat department. Its impending heat was soothed however by a cool breeze that drifted through as the sun settled over the water.

The waves crashed on the pylons below the pier only adding to the beach atmosphere. Along either side of the walkway stood little stores sporting various seaside items such as shells, necklaces and little mementoes.

The merchants trying in vain to tempt the passing crowd.

The two had walked in a comfortable silence for the last 15 minutes, neither feeling the need to say anything merely content to just enjoy one another's company. The pair had become quite bold in showing their attraction towards one another.

Neither party had told anyone else about their relationship, neither felt ready.

However here they were walking down a busy public area with their fingers interlocked, for any and all onlookers to see. Reason being? It was a gay friendly suburb of the city. Which meant their showing of affection was not anything unusual.

And they were sure that there would not be many people bold enough to enter this part of the city from their school that would have a problem with their relationship.

'Is that… an ice-cream truck?" Ryan questioned, raising an eyebrow squinting over the tops of the people in front of him excitedly recognising the sound of the old revamped truck.

"I hope so, I'm so keen on a triple chocolate swirl" Troy told the blonde releasing his hand as he stared above the people in front's heads.

"I wish I was tall like you" Ryan whined trying in vain once more to look over the top of the people in front.

"Well maybe you'll be lucky and have a growth spurt, until then however you will have to be content with me doing all the reaching and looking out for possible ice-cream trucks" Troy told him smirking at the blondes in-dignified look.

"Fine, I knew I was dating you for one reason or another" Ryan told the taller boy a smile dancing on his face as he speed up his walk.

"Hey come on, that's cruel" Troy cried giving chase.

"You know I'm joking" Ryan told him taking his hand again once he had caught up. "I'm also dating you because you're an exceptionally good kisser and in the right light you're actually pretty good looking"

"Good to see you're not shallow" Troy mumbled.

"So is there a confirmation on the ice-cream truck?" Ryan continued, choosing to ignore Troy's mumbling.

"See for yourself" Troy told the blonde gesturing to the ice-cream truck a few yards in front of them parked on the sidewalk.

Ryan raced forward, joining the line up along with a number of others. Troy only chuckled as he watched his boyfriend dart around the truck squinting at the large boards which had the menu printed on them.

A large multicoloured sign stood prominently above the truck, where the music bellowed from some well disguised speakers which were positioned under the lettering.

Making up his mind, Ryan waited for Troy to saunter over so the pair could place their order together. "One honey comb and macadamia ice cream and a triple chocolate swirl?" Ryan ordered raising an eyebrow at Troy questioningly waiting for his confirmation.

"Yea sounds good to me" Troy agreed eyeing the teen behind the counter. He didn't look much older than either of the pair; however Troy didn't recognise him from school which was a relief.

Paying for the ice cream, the couple walked over to a bench that was positioned just before the edge of the pier facing the water. Taking a seat the two propped their feet up against the railing in front of them taking in the suns final rays before it was night.

"So how are we ever going to burn these off? Especially you with your triple choc swirl?" Ryan quirked managing to get ice-cream all around his lips.

"I can think of a number of ways, however I don't think even in this neighbourhood such acts would be allowed to take place, not that many of the people around here would mind watching I'm sure" Troy returned pressing his lips against the blondes using his tongue to remove any traces of ice-cream that had failed to make a clear entry into his mouth.

"Hey I was saving that for later!" the blonde joked smiling 'of so cutely' in Troy's direction.

123456789

"Tell me why we're here again?"

"For the 10th time Chad we're here because my mum's birthday is coming up soon and there are some really unique items for sale here" Taylor ground out beginning to loose patience with Chad's constant questioning.

"Yes but still…" Chad deadpanned.

"Look, does it really matter if this is a gay suburb? Honestly who cares it's their life not yours. And in case you have not noticed you are with your girlfriend so it won't matter if you're recognised" Taylor snapped leaving an affronted Chad to follow.

"Ok your right I'm sorry, I honestly don't care about people and their sexuality… I just get a bit uncomfortable with it… and well in this part of the city" Chad continued gesturing to the rainbow coloured flags littering the light posts and store windows "I get a little uncomfortable. But enough of that lets find something for your mum"

"So you're my girlfriend?" Chad asked smirking slightly at the blush covering Taylor's cheeks.

"Well I suppose so; I did just refer to myself as such"

"I know, it's just that's the first time you've said it" Chad continued taking a step forward closing the distance between the two. "And you know what? I like hearing you say it"

If even humanly possible Chad closed the distance further pressing his cheek to hers breathing out the last few words into her ear.

"That word sends chills down my spine"

"Well honey that's because you have such a drop dead _gorgeous_ girlfriend isn't that right sister" came the flamboyant voice of the shop assistant who was bustling about the pair tidying the displays set-up outside the shop.

The moment that had been created was quickly torn apart as Taylor couldn't help but laugh at the shop keeps compliment.

Chad jumped back laughing awkwardly his cheeks glowing red trying to avoid making eye contact with either Taylor or the shop assistant.

123456789

"That was brilliant! Mum is going to love this!" Taylor exclaimed, running her fingers over the unique picture frame. "I told you they sell good things around here" Taylor continued eyeing off her purchase as Chad tailed behind her.

"It's definitely 'unique'" Chad agreed earning himself a furry eyed stare from the brunet. "Hey check it out, an ice-cream truck; you want one it's my shout"

Shaking her head, Taylor followed her boyfriend to the truck selecting her flavour from the printed doors which hung from either side.

"Awe isn't that young couple adorable, picture perfect" came the voice of a man in front of them who was elbowing his partner softly gesturing for him to see the couple.

Following his line of sight Taylor's eye's near popped out of her head.

"Ah Chad is that…"

"Is that who?" Chad questioned before following her gaze, his jaw dropping comically.

"Its not…?"

"They're not…?"

"Since when…?"

"How...?"

"Are they…?"

"Kissing…?"

"Unless it's a drama thing I guess so…?"

"wow"

"They must be…?"

"Dating?" the pair said in unison not once breaking eye contact.

123456789

im back woohoo

more chaps coming soon. what did u guys think?


End file.
